Gavi: My Brother's Keeper
“Gruts!” Gavi went running, squirming around a couple pairs of legs and then latching on to one. She tilted her head back, grinning widely. “I gotchu!” “That you did,” Gruts said. Gavi giggled. Her brother was so great. “Up up!” she demanded, tugging on his pants. “Tell me ‘bout the fight. Didya bring me a present?” Gruts chuckled lowly and picked her up, settling her on his hip. The other orcs from the party were already splitting off, each back to their own families. Too bad none of them had the best one like Gavi did. “I did,” Gruts said. “Close your eyes.” Gavi wriggled a little, but obediently closed her eyes and held her hands out. Cept that she peeked a bit. Bloodgrut gave her a look though and so she closed both eyes tight. Soon as she felt her present though she opened her eyes and squealed in delight. “It’s an ear!” “An elf ear too, see how it’s pointed?” Gruts said, guiding her fingers along the edge. “It belonged to a mage. A powerful one too. But we cut him down. I struck the final blow myself.” “This is the best present ever!” Gavi wanted to bounce around and flap her new ear around. But then she might drop it. Had to take good care of it. “I got somethin’ for you too, Gruts!” she said, digging in her pocket and pulling out a small baby tusk. “Hagen was being a buttface so I punched him and knocked his tooth out. For th’ glory of Gruumsh!” she declared. “Gavriella.” Uh oh. Bloodgrut’s voice was turning cold and forbidding. Gavi shrank back a little, suddenly wishing she was on the ground. “You’re not to fight your fellow tribesmen. We have too many enemies to weaken ourselves with petty bickering.” Gavi’s fist clenched around the tusk. “Yeah well,” she muttered, staring at the ground. “Hagen’s still a buttface.” “Gavi look at me.” Gavi hunched her shoulders and didn’t. Bloodgrut grasped her chin and forced her to. “Even if Hagen is a buttface, he’s still an orc. Do you know what that means?” “Means he’s better than the other races,” Gavi said quietly. The fingers around her chin were too tight, nails digging into her cheeks. “That’s right. And that means it’s your job to help him rise up, become better. Do you understand?” Gavi must have taken too long to think, because Bloodgrut sighed. “You’ll understand when you’re older.” He set her down, and walked away. “Go run along and play, I’ve got business to attend to.” Gavi watched him go, trying to blink away tears. She’d been so excited to show Bloodgrut her trophy. But it was just worthless. She threw it as hard as she could, watching it disappear in the sands. Wasn’t like she’d had to do much for it. Hagen was younger’n her and it was about to fall out anyway. Someday though, she’d be a warrior too. She’d have teeth she earned, and ears, and scalps, and other parts too. But today she was just little Gavi. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ “Gavriella.” Gavi twitched, not looking over her shoulder. She knew that voice. She’d know it anywhere. “Heya Gruts,” she said, light, breezy. Bloodgrut’s hand settled on her shoulder. “Looking forwards to the party tonight?” he asked, jostling her lightly. “Yeah.” Gavi’s voice lacked enthusiasm. She pulled away and crossed her arms, keeping her back to Bloodgrut. “Look, I know that’s not why you’re here, so just give me the speech already.” Bloodgrut let out a sigh. Once again his hand rested on her shoulder, this time turning her towards him. The other tilted her chin, forcing her to look up. Gavi tilted her eyes further, staring at the top of the tent. Bloodgrut squeezed, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to sting. Reluctantly, Gavi finally met his eyes. He looked disappointed. Just like expected. “Gavriella,” he said reproachfully. “I’ve lectured you enough on this. I think it’s time you made a decision. You have so much potential in you Gavi. Potential as a mother,” his hand dropped, resting on her flat stomach, “or as a warrior.” It shifted back up to her arm. “I want to see you realize that potential.” “I know,” Gavi muttered, hugging herself tighter. “I’m sorry. Just… a lot you know? None of the other girls my age are… making decisions like that." “It’s because you’re special.” Bloodgrut smiled, tucking Gavi’s hair behind her ear. “You have so much potential in you Gavi. Remember that.” Gavi nodded jerkily. Yeah. A lot of potential. It was a big weight sometimes, but she could handle it. Bloodgrut said so. She just… had to choose. Gavi started twisting her bracelet around her wrist, the elf-bones clattering softly against each other. “I think… I want to be a mother,” she said softly. Gavi loved kids. And the thought of having one of her own, well, it scared her, but she was a Sarachet orc. If anyone could do it, she could. (And when she thought about how the warriors would come, shoving everyone around like they owned the place-- her stomach twisted in knots. Did she really want to be like them?) Bloodgrut smiled proudly. Bolstered, Gavi continued. “I should be able to get pregnant in a few days. And me and Manases we’ve already been fuckin’,” she grinned and wagged her eyebrows. “Good choice. He is a fine warrior, worthy of you.” Bloodgrut was smiling, he looked pleased and happy. “I look forwards to meeting my niece, or nephew.” Gavi ducked her head, hugging her stomach. “Yeah. I hope they don’t disappoint.” “Gavriella,” Bloodgrut rumbled. “They’d be your child. How could they?” ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ “Heya, Gruts.” Gavi leaned against the tent pole as much as she dared, smiling weakly. “Gavi!” Bloodgrut left his papers and plans and swept her up in a tight hug. Gavi sighed and shuddered, relaxing against him. “I worried about you.” “Yeah, uh, there was reason to.” Gavi knew how dangerous it was out in those storms. “I was… Gruts I was trying--” “Shh Gavi. I know.” He stroked her hair and then stepped back, resting his hands on her shoulders and sizing her up. “But look at you. You’re still alive.” He sounded proud. And as much as Gavi didn’t feel like she deserved it, damned if it didn’t lift her spirits a bit. “Yeah. I… had some help.” Bloodgrut had a cut along his forearm. Nothing too bad, but it’d be enough to show. Gavi murmured a quiet prayer, resting her hand against it. It vanished. Bloodgrut was delighted. Hugged her again and spun Gavi around. “Gruumsh has blessed you!” he crowed. Set her down and smiled kindly, benevolently at her. “See Gavi. Your trials just make you stronger, more worthy for being a vessel of Gruumsh’s power.” Gavi nodded, staring at the ground. It… didn’t help with the pain. She’d lost her daughter and… it felt like her chest was torn open. Gavi hadn’t known how she could continue-- so she’d tried to make it so she didn’t have to. Course it hadn’t worked out like that. Gruumsh had given her something to live for. A life of fighting and bloodshed, death instead of life. “I’m scared, Gruts,” she said softly. The warriors… sometimes they scared Gavi. “What’ll it do to me? What’ll I be like?” “You’ll be Gavi,” Bloodgrut said firmly. “Fierce, strong, and powerful. I’ve been thinking I need a new lieutenant, and Gruumsh has provided.” He was smiling, pleased and confident. Gavi wished she could feel so brave. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ “Gruts. Gruts it hurts,” Gavi whimpered. He looked down on her, his expression flat and unreadable. “I know.” The sword in her gut twisted and Gavi screamed. It hurt. It hurt so much. Gavi felt like she might die from the pain, never mind the fucking sword in her gut. She couldn’t track time while it was in. Just cry and scream and beg while the negotiations went on around her. It felt like hours later when the sword was pried out of her. Gavi blacked out for a second. When she came to, Gruts was holding her hands above her wound. “Gavi. Gavriella,” he rumbled. “Use your healing.” “I can’t,” she sobbed brokenly. “It hurts Gruts it hurts. Make it stop please. Please.” “Oh Gavi.” Grut’s big hand stroked across her head, coating Gavi’s hair with her own blood. “No. Come on now, focus. I know you can do it.” It hurt. It hurt it hurt it hurt. But Gavi would try. She closed her eyes, reached for that spark that Gruumsh had placed in her. The pain made her grip slippery, every breath sending new jolts lancing through her body. She got it though. Her hands glowed, red like blood, and she felt her wound knitting back together. And then black and green mixed in with it, and she felt it stitch itself closed. Gavi took a deep, gasping breath. Only twinges. She was whole again. “You helped,” she murmured. Bloodgrut shifted, pulling her up against his chest. “Of course. You’re my sister, I couldn’t let you die here.” Gavi nodded, resting her head on Bloodgrut’s shoulder. The tent was empty now. They could afford to take this moment. “I’m sorry I blew the negotiations,” she said quietly. “You didn’t,” Bloodgrut said. “You certainly gave it a good try, but this is a weaker tribe, remember? Seeing me stabbing you frightened their chief to agree to come under our leadership. So really, you helped.” “Yeah?” Gavi grinned a little. Knowing that made it worth it. “M’glad.” “Maybe don’t be so… dramatic next time though.” Bloodgrut grinned back. “I’d hate to have to stab you again.” ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ “What the fuck Gruts.” Gavi slammed her hands down on the table, over the maps her brother was studying. “What. The. Fuck.” “Gavi, good to see you!” Bloodgrut smiled, like he hadn’t just stabbed her in the back. “I take it you heard about the arrangement?” “What you mean you whoring me out to the Kerachdam clan?” Gavi snapped. “Yeah I’ve fucking heard about that!” “Gavi,” Bloodgrut said reproachfully. “You know better than that. It’s a uniting of our bloodlines to secure the alliance. Nothing so crass as that.” “Yeah well, the end result’s the same ain’t it? I’m fucking some guy for fucking politics.” Gavi collapsed into a nearby chair, crossing her arms and scowling at the tent wall. “You coulda asked me.” Bloodgrut frowned, leaning forwards and resting his arms on the table. “You were busy leading the scouting party, there wasn’t time to. Is there something wrong, Gavriella?” “Already told you,” Gavi muttered to herself. She hadn’t said all of it, though. She jiggled her leg for a few seconds. “I told you I didn’t… want more kids.” She could see it click for Bloodgrut then. “Ah. Your daughter.” “I can’t go through that again Gruts. I can’t.” Even just thinking about it-- well. It was like poking a beehive. Stirred a lot of shit up and none of it good. The table creaked as Bloodgrut got up and circled around to where he could drape his arm across Gavi’s shoulders. “It’s all right. Your daughter was sick from the start, her bloodlines were weak. She got it from her father. But your blood is strong, Gavi, and so is Josiah’s. Your child will be strong, and healthy.” Gavi didn’t pull away. Set her jaw and ground her teeth. It wasn’t like it’d do her much fucking good to keep being pissed. Deal was done. Sides, babies like her daughter weren’t all that common. Bloodgrut was right, they’d have a good bloodline, they’d have a good, healthy kid. She squelched out that voice in the back of her mind crying out but what if! She shifted so she could punch Bloodgrut in the shoulder. “Yeah well he better be fucking cute at least,” she grumbled. Bloodgrut rumbled out a laugh. “I think you’ll find him easy on the eyes.” ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Gavi, stay a minute.” Gavi paused from where she was starting to get up, and sank back down into her chair. The rest of Bloodgrut’s lieutenants filed out. Except the youngest in the room, lingering and taking everything in with a sullen gaze. “Ezra, this is between me and your auntie. You’re dismissed.” If looks could kill, Gavi’d be dead twice over. But Ezra went. Gavi watched him, wondering if she could have said or done anything to make it better. Well, she’d figure it out later. “What’s all this about, Gruts?” she asked, propping her feet up on the desk. Gruts scowled at her, and she grinned back. Brother and sister more than general and lieutenant. “It’s about Imesh. I’m worried about him. You know as well as I do that he’s the Scion, that he’s got a duty to fulfill when he’s older. But frankly, the boy isn’t all that devout.” “Yeah. I noticed.” It worried her too. “Now, the boy’s fond of you. He listens to you. Maybe you might have more luck steering him on the right path than I have.” Gavi nodded. Part of her wanted to defend Imesh. He doesn’t understand. He’ll grow into it. He feels lonely, isolated. But Bloodgrut already knew these things. Gavi didn’t need to tell him. “I’ll teach him. Don’t worry Gruts, time I’m through with him he’ll be more devout than any of us.” ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gavi heard the footsteps. This time she didn’t snap, didn’t lash out, didn’t do anything but sit there. Too exhausted to be angry any more. “You’ve certainly made a mess of things,” a familiar voice rumbled. Her brother sank down beside her with a grunt-- knees had been bothering him lately. Healers couldn’t do anything for old age. Or her. “Did you hear?” she asked, her voice raw from when she’d screamed her anger out. “No.” Bloodgrut rested a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you tell me?” Gavi kept staring at the ground, torn up from where she’d raged into it with her strength and her magic. “I finished my visit with High Priest Errapel. He can’t do anything for the rot.” Gruts shifted into pulling Gavi into a full hug, stroking her hair. “Oh Gavi,” he said. Slowly Gavi reached up to hug him back. Gavi’d thought she’d spent her energy already. Raging and tearing up the countryside, threatening Zahra when she came to check on her. Turns out she still had more left. Tears started pouring out and she sobbed into Bloodgrut’s shoulder. She’d wanted to be there for Timur. There was so much work to do-- so much that Gruts was going to lead them into and so much that Gavi’d planned to be at his side for. Gavi’d wanted to see her son grow up at peace-- maybe even her grandkids laughing and unworried. And instead? Instead she got the rot and wouldn’t last out the year. “Shhh now Gavi,” Gruts said, stroking her hair. “It’s all right.” It wasn’t. It wasn’t and it wouldn’t ever be, not for Gavi. She balled her fists in Bloodgrut’s shirt-- and then let go. “Fucking liar,” she croaked, pulling back rubbing at her eyes. Bloodgrut didn’t say anything to that. Just watched her with grief in his eyes. Staying strong, for her. There were still some tomorrows-- and Gavi was glad to have her brother supporting her till the end. Category:Gavi Category:Vignettes